Trust You Not, Never, Ever
by Tusjecht
Summary: She made a contract to see what people really think, and then she did herself in with the painful truth she never wanted to hear from him. Inspired by Minato's Rip Release and Sayaka's witchification, not a songfic. One-shot...maybe?


**A/N:** No thanks to my depression, I kept on watching and rewatching Episodes 8 & 9 over the past few days.

Don't you think that the gem Luka wears on her costume, on her upper chest, resembles a Soul Gem? And it's just like how Kyouko wears hers too.

Look closely at the picture from Rip=Release. It sure looks like Luka's melting down in despair, don't you think so?

**Disclaimer:** No lyrics from Rip=Release appear in this fic in part or in whole. Rip=Release is a song by Minato/Ryuusei-P and you should go look it up on Youtube, methinks.

.

**Trust You Not, Never, Ever.**

.

"Who were you with yesterday, Len? And who was that girl with you?"

My voice trembles in barely controlled fear and anxiety. I can't control my voice from trembling. It seems like an eternity before he finally answers.

"Ah...that girl, Miku Hatsune? She's an old frie- um, classmate of mine. From elementary school." He stumbles over the word 'friend.' Even if I didn't have my powers, I know, I know he's lying.

"That's...Are you sure she's only a friend?"

"Relax, Luka," He softly breathes over the phone. "She's just a friend."

I don't buy it. He's bullshitting me again, and it's clear as day.

"I'll come see you for dinner tonight, okay Luka?" Lemme finish up this last bit of cleaning first. Y'know, the clubhouse duties and all."

It's 6.30pm. Shouldn't he have finished his baseball training way earlier?

"Oh...Okay then. I'll make dinner tonight, okay? Please...come home." My voice rises an octave at the end.

"I'll see you, Luka. I promise."

"See you, then." I emptily echo and snap the phone shut. I slip it into the pocket of my skirt and leave school.

.

The sun sets as I walk past the alleyways alone. I pass by rows of shops and restaurants, shopkeepers loudly hawking their wares and specialties. Some hoodlums pass their gazes up and down my body; I keep my head down and walk past. I can't cry in front of them, can I?

I clutch my hand a little tighter. I feel the warmth of the ring on my finger rise slightly; the strange runes on it pulse in tandem with my heartbeat.

The thoughts of people around me appear as auras. Happy green auras, flustered orange auras, blue auras of composure pass me by as I walk down the street. This is the power I got when I made that contract: to see the thoughts of the people around me. Nobody lies to me. Never, ever again. With a single glance, I know what they're thinking, anything they're thinking of, and of course, whether people are lying to me.

The first time I caught Len lying was darned easy. The image of the half-naked girl, still wrapped in a bedsheet after their 'stuff' was floating so clearly besides Len, I nearly choked on my rising vomit while Len had looked on, bewildered. God, the slap I gave him _hurt_ like hell.

Afterwards...did he catch on? He never thinks about those girls he screwed in front of me again. But the aura of a liar never changes: it always rises up behind him, a sickly yellow colour. No matter how hard he tries to hide it, controlling his expression and eyes, the only phrase that applies is 'Act Natural.' I always catch him. But he always continues to cheat.

I stumble into a deserted alleyway, not caring about my uniform anymore. Tears keep flowing out. I can't stop the tears from flowing. _Just let it go_, I urge myself, and I fill the alley with my sobs.

"Tell me, God, tell me please," I choke and cry. "Does he really love me? Does he still?"

I transform the ring into my Soul Gem - a pink orb of beautiful energy, or it was. It has since darkened to purple, and an inky blackness swells within.

"It's 7.30...please, if you could just appear now, please..."

The darkness swells. It grows, within and without.

"I've been such an idiot, haven't I? I always hoped that you'd screw me rather than those girls..."

I can't feel the pain anymore.

"If only you could see that I was always here for you...LEN!"

Silence. And something **deep within me shatters**.

.

Something flows within my veins, thicker than blood, hotter than adrenaline. Everything and anything is blown away, and I look up to the sky and the full moon above.

Ahh...it's beautiful, isn't it? The moon that we used to kiss under.

Far below, I see a girl wearing her school uniform being blown away. She has waist-length pink hair...wait, isn't that me?

Oh.

Oh.

That's...me.

No, that's not me anymore. I won't let myself be that girl anymore.

That girl who trusted blindly and only ended getting hurt. Luka Megurine, wasn't it? She's not me anymore.

I am...

"LUKA!"

Oh? He's here? Wow, he sure is late.

He picks up the body of that girl, then looks up at me. He looks awfully small, and swears loudly.

Well, same to you too.

With one swipe of a clawed fingernail, I rake his neck once. Twice. Aww, look at the trails of blood he's leaving. Trying to find your way out, dear? You won't. This is **my world**.

Lookie lookie! He's trying to scream, but he doesn't have a throat left! He's grabbing at a voice that's not there anymore, it's so funny!

I'm tired of having him run around like that. It's not so amusing anymore.

I flick a familiar away. _I want him to be mine,_ the old me thinks. _Since I couldn't be his..._

_I'll make him mine,_ I finish.

So I bring a giant hand on him like swatting a fly, and that's that.

Yucks, all that sticky, prickly stuff. It stinks.

**fin.**

**.**

Further notes:  
I'm not in a mood to continue this. I have translation and other fics to work on. But if you suggest to me possible futures on how to continue this, I might change my mind. It's only a matter of time, after all.


End file.
